Still I Rise
by Charli
Summary: Sequel to Pain is Love. 3rd story in the Charli & Connor series. Buffy and Spike's daughter has began to drink the blood of humans again, and left L.A. with her vampire lover. The extended Scoobies try to locate her but only bring trouble for themselves.
1. One Day At a Time

Still I Rise  
  
Summary: Sequel to Pain is Love. Connor goes off in search of Charlize, who doesn't want to be found. With L.A. as the new Hellmouth the gang could use another Slayer, one that isn't evil.  
  
Disclaimer: HAHA I own Charlize and Damien, and you don't! Kidding! Jeez lighten up, but sadly they are the only thing I own.  
  
Chapter 1: One Day at a Time  
  
"God what I wouldn't give for a war right now." She growled, with a cigarette dangling between her perfectly lined lips. Her hair was dyed a light reddish brown color and her tan had deepened from light golden to a dark honey color that made her ice blue eyes stand out even more.  
"Are you that bored?" He arched his right eyebrow, he still looked the same except for blond tips on the end of his light brown hair.  
"I'm tired of all this. L.A. was **my** city why didn't we just turn all them and takeover there?" She flipped her long layered hair over her shoulder.  
"Come on, you like Romania don't you? If you want to go somewhere else we will." His deep brown eyes caught her blue ones.  
"I love it here, it's great and this mansion is wonderful, except for the dead family in the basement." She smiled maliciously.  
"Tasted good though." Damien smiled. They stood on the balcony of the master bedroom, he was behind her leaning against her with his hands on top of hers. She was wearing a gorgeous red corset that fit her perfectly and a short denim mini skirt that hardly covered her behind and tall black leather boots that covered her calves.  
"Can't disagree there." She looked out over the land. Before leaving L.A. Charlize had never left California, except for being in Quor-Toth. It had been three months since Charlize and Damien had left, they had been all over the place since then. Asia, China, Kenya, Tahiti, Paris, Ireland, and now they were in Romania. She turned around and faced him, it was around three in the morning and they were both wired. "You showed me the world, and I love you for it." She smiled.  
"We aren't done yet." He returned the smiled and kissed her lovingly.  
"For a vampire you sure have plenty of emotion." Charlize arched an eyebrow and half-smiled.  
"For a soulless Slayer you sure kill a lot of people." Damien retaliated, she laughed quietly and kissed her again. "And I'll love you for eternity." He said in-between kisses.  
  
~~~~  
  
"I think we can rule out New Mexico." Cordy said slamming the phone back onto it's cradle. She sat with a huge map of the world in front of her, she picked up a big red marker and marked through New Mexico. There were already marks through North and South Dakota, Oregon, Arizona, Colorado, Maine, Mississippi, Arkansas, and Oklahoma. And this was just the United States. For the rest of the world there was big red marks through Greenland, South America, Russia and Spain. She was sitting at her desk with papers and maps everywhere.  
Angel had assigned part of the gang to find Charlize and the rest of them were working on current cases and field work. Cordy, Connor, Anya, Lorne, Buffy, Fred, Xander, Bryan, and Dawn were working on finding Charlize. Cordy also still helped with cases along with Angel, Gunn, Wesley, Willow, Spike, Faith, and Giles.  
Connor came through the front entrance, "I don't think she's in the states." He reported to Cordy.  
"Why?" She ask picking up her big red marker again.  
"I beat this demon to a bloody pulp and he saw her and her friend get on a plane headed for Asia." He said.  
Angel, who was sitting in his office with the door open, heard this, got up and walked over to Cordy and Connor. "Connor you can't go to Asia." Angel said to his son.  
"Well that one was obvious." Cordy rolled her eyes and punched Angel playfully.  
"Dad there is no point in going to Asia because it's very likely that she's not there anymore. She's going to leave us a trail so far and then cover her tracks. Charlize isn't stupid." Connor told his father.  
"If you don't think she can be found why are you trying?" Anya asked, pulling up a stool and sitting beside Cordelia.  
"That's not what I'm saying, I think we can find her but it's going to be harder than any of you thought." Connor said to Anya.  
"So what do we do?" Cordy raised an eyebrow.  
"We forget about it, stay in L.A. and wait for her to come to us." Connor smiled.  
"I read that letter and she doesn't want to be found, what makes you think she's coming back?" Angel asked his son, unsure of his sudden change in heart.  
"Don't worry about it Dad." Connor smiled again. Angel lowered his eyebrows, it seemed to him his son was cracking before his eyes. It was obvious that Connor inherited the brood mode from his father and like Angel; he usually didn't do much else.  
  
~~~~  
  
**A week later**  
  
Cordy walked into the lobby with a mug of coffee in her hand. Angel was sitting in the lobby on a couch across from Fred & Gunn. "Morning Cordy." Fred smiled. Cordelia smiled in return and plopped down beside Angel on the couch.  
"Has Connor seemed in an usually good mood to anyone else?" Fred asked, breaking the momentary silence.  
"Yeah I just thought it was me." Cordy replied, then taking a small drink of her hot coffee.  
"Has he talked to anyone about anything, like as in Charlize?" Gunn asked. Angel looked like he was in deep thought and Cordy begun to think back over the previous week.  
"I haven't heard him say a single word about her." Cordy finally said.  
"Me either." Angel agreed, although it looked like he didn't know what he was agreeing about. "What time did he and Faith come back from patrol last night? I didn't hear them come in." Angel asked, like he was finally back into the conversation.  
Cordy was about to reply with an 'I don't know' when the four heard some one coming down the stairs, Gunn and Fred turned around and Angel and Cordy looked up. Faith was awake, "Thing is Angel, he never came back. About two he told me to go back because he was gonna go check on something and then come back here. So I waited up on him, to see if he was okay, and I fell asleep and he never came back." She explained as she stepped off the last stair.  
"That's never good." Fred said quietly.  
"Nope, never." Gunn agreed.  
"Do you have a clue to where he could have went?" Angel leaned forward, anxiously awaiting a reply.  
"He had that big leather bag with him, and I just assumed it was full of weapons cause that's what he pulled out of it. I mean there was other stuff in there obviously, and the thing is, now that I think about it he's never taken a bag with us when we went on patrol." Faith thought out loud as she walked over to the couch and sat on the back of the one Fred and Gunn were sitting on.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Hot damn!" Charlize jumped back, laughing as she did so. Damien caught her as she started to fall over, he was also laughing.  
"Who the hell are you to?" The Liva demon had been trying to score himself a meal, but no luck.  
"You're a sexy beast aren't you?" Charlize smiled as she stood herself back up. The demon, was exactly the opposite, he looked like Michael Jackson except he was rather purple with horns and scaly arms and bright red hair.  
"If you weren't dead I would eat you two, I may have to kill you anyway." The demon stepped forward. The three were in an alley in New York, New York and Charlize and Damien were out looking for trouble again.  
"See me scared?" Charlize asked sarcastically. Damien took his hands off Charlize's bare hips and put his left hand in the pocket of his baggy black jeans and pulled out a nine inch silver dagger.  
"What do you want?" The demon asked rolling his eyes that oddly matched his hair. Charlize smiled, her fangs looking longer than when she was Charli.  
"You are gonna do us a favor." Damien said tracing the dagger with his fingers.  
"I am?" The Liva demon asked regaining his tough attitude. Damien looked up from the dagger and slammed it through the demon's shoulder, pinning him to the wall. "I am." The demon confirmed, wincing in pain.  
"Great." Charlize smiled. "Okay, look we have a way to get you to L.A. unnoticed by regular people now when you get there this is what we want you to do." Charlize explained as the demon was still pinned to the wall because of the dagger.  
  
~~~~  
  
Connor stepped off the plane with his leather bag in his hand. He glanced around the airport; it was more crowded than the one in L.A. almost. Connor had snuck onto the flight, saving all his money he had borrowed from his father for things he could need after he arrived.  
He found his way to the bus stop and rode it until it stopped near a cheap hotel, he walked inside to the front desk and stood to be waited on.  
"Welcome to New York." She smiled, she had a southern accent and was a cute girl of around 5'6 with shoulder length blond hair and ocean blue eyes.  
"Hi do you have an available room?" Connor asked hopefully.  
"Yep, hang on just a sec." She smiled, typing in something on her computer. "And you are?" She asked, looking back up.  
"Connor Chase." He replied, for all he knew he didn't have a last name, so he just used Cordy's.  
"Okay." She typed in something else, "How long do you plan on being here?" She asked out of pure curiosity.  
"Not too long, I'm just checking this place out. I'm thinking maybe a week, enough time to see what I came to see." Connor replied.  
"I'll take you up to your room, show you around the hotel." She said walking out from behind the desk with a key in her hand. She was wearing a pair of dark low-rider blue jeans and a red wifebeater and white Nike's with red checks. Her outfit reminded Connor very much of Charli, before she was evil. Red had been one of her favorite colors.  
She led him to the elevator and pushed the '3' button and the doors closed and they started to go up. "I'm Dalton Adams." She smiled. A moment of silence later the doors of the elevator opened and She led him to his room: room 217. "If you need anything the number for the main desk is taped to the phone. Enjoy your stay." She smiled and handed him the keys.  
"Thanks." Connor returned the smile. Dalton turned and walked back toward the elevator. "Hey Dalton." The sound of Connor's voice stopped her.  
"Yeah?" She turned around.  
"Do you think you can help me with something?" Connor asked.  
"Sure, I get off in five minutes anyway." Dalton replied.  
"Okay then could you come back up here when you get off?" Connor asked.  
  
*5 Minutes Later*  
  
"Thanks for coming up here and being willing to help me, I know we just met but I know I need help and I've never been anywhere in the U.S. except L.A." Connor told her as he invited her in.  
"Well you don't seem like the psycho killer type, and helping people is what I do other than being a wonderful receptionist here at the Holiday Inn." Dalton grinned as she sat down on the couch. Connor laughed a little and sat down beside of her. "So what do you need my help with?" She ask turning sideways so she could face him.  
Connor slid his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled out a picture of Charli and himself at Spike and Buffy's wedding. The picture was of the two of them in front of a fountain in the park in Southern California where Buffy and Spike had gotten married.  
Dalton looked at the picture then back up at him, "Is that your wife?" She asked curiously. Charli was wearing her silver dress and Connor was in his tux, the thought had never occurred to Connor that this picture made it look like they were married.  
"No she's just a friend." Connor replied, he knew he couldn't very well tell this girl the truth. "Have you seen her anywhere? She ran away from home and her parents are really worried about her." Connor told her.  
"Shouldn't you call the police?" Dalton asked looking back down at the picture.  
"No, they wouldn't be able to find her. Her father is English and she was born over there and she only came here a year ago, so she isn't exactly a registered citizen of the U.S." Connor lied.  
"Oh, well." She was about to say something but she realized he really didn't want the cops involved. "Well I saw a girl that looked a bit like her a couple days ago. She had the same eyes but her skin was darker and her hair was a different color. And she also had a guy with her." Dalton reported.  
"Where did you see her?" Connor asked anxiously.  
"Suite 16." Dalton replied.  
"What's that?" Connor raised an eyebrow.  
"You really **have** never left L.A. have you?" She smiled. "It's a night club here in New York." She answered.  
"Let's go." Connor commanded.  
"Where?" Dalton stood up.  
"Suite 16." Connor replied.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Do you think he went looking for Charlize?" Buffy asked Angel. The whole crew was now gathered in the lobby and it was rather crowded.  
"We're pretty sure." Angel replied.  
"Where else would he go?" Cordelia snapped at Buffy's stupid question. It was getting late and Cordy had gotten up early and it surely wasn't helping her mood any.  
"We already have all these places ruled out but there's still half the world left." Anya said picking up the world map that had several big red X's on it.  
"I think we should try a more powerful locating spell." Willow suggested. "All we'd half to do is narrow the search down to a state or small country and double the ingredients." Willow explained.  
"I could back you up, if you need me too." Fred piped up for the first time during the 'meeting'.  
"Ok, it's an idea." Cordy shrugged and looked toward Angel.  
"What the hell, we'll try it." Angel agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay I think that is the longest chapter I have ever written for any story, but there is just so much going on and so much that is going to happen in this fic.not that I would ever give any of it away *winks seductively* So you liked it? Review. So you didn't like it? REVIEW. No matter what you thought, please review and there will be chocolately rewards. XOXO **Charlize** 


	2. Smile For Me Now

Chapter 2: Smile For Me Now  
  
"Do you have a car?" Connor asked Dalton, really hoping she did.  
"Actually, yeah. I do, it's an old hunk-a-junk sometimes but most of the time it goes." Dalton smiled. "Over here." She led him to the staff parking lot and over towards a blood red Pontiac GTO that had been restored.  
"Wow it's great!" Connor looked at the car as the two walked toward it. "I've never seen a cooler looking car!" Connor exclaimed.  
"You haven't been looking very hard have you?" Dalton raised an eyebrow and unlocked her doors. Connor got in the passenger side and she got into the driver's side and started the car. "How old are you Connor?" Dalton ask with interest as she backed out of her parking place.  
Connor really didn't know, he figured at least 18 so that is what he went with, "Eighteen." He replied. "How old are you? I can see you are old enough to have a job and drive but, doesn't give me much."  
"Nineteen." She replied, as she turned left out of the hotel parking lot. "Why you wanna know?" She asked, looking at him briefly while they were at a red light.  
"Well it's just kinda weird. Why is someone as young and pretty as you working in a hotel? I'm sure you could have any job you wanted if you tried." Connor told her.  
"It's actually what I'm waiting on, I'm a singer but there are a lot of undiscovered singers in New York and I'm just waiting on my turn to try to shine." She explained. "Here I am telling you all about lil short me, what about you huh? I know what brings you NYC but why did you come yourself?" She asked. Dalton could tell this boy was hiding something; she just wanted to figure out what.  
"No one else thinks she can be found." He replied simply. It was true, he knew she didn't want to but that didn't mean she wouldn't be.  
"What about your mom and dad? They probably didn't want you coming all the way up here by yourself."  
"Actually my mother died during childbirth and my father probably hasn't known I was gone that long. I left during the middle of the night, but he's probably flipping out." Connor smiled at the thought.  
"I'm sorry about your mom." She said sympathetically.  
"I never knew her. She was a vamp--" He caught himself off, this girl was so easy to talk to. It was almost like he could tell her everything, he almost did.  
"What?" She had caught the hint of the word. She knew if he almost said what she thought he was going to say then she could tell him the truth.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Do you think our demony friend is doing as told?" Charlize asked Damien. The pair was sitting the V.I.P. in Suite 16 with a bloody Mary in both of their right hands; except these weren't ordinary drinks they had actual blood in them. New York saw a lot of vampires and therefore had specialized drinks in certain places for them.  
"If he isn't we will hunt him down and make him wish he had." Damien replied happily. He took a drink of his bloody Mary and looked over the railing of the V.I.P. to see a big crowd of humans, "Look at them, not ever aware of the danger we could put them in." He sighed.  
"You're bored aren't you?" Charlize smirked after licking the blood from the bloody Mary off her teeth. She didn't wait for an answer, "Okay then, let's go." She stood up and put her glass on chrome looking table beside the couch in the V.I.P.  
Damien did then same and took his evil lovers' hand and the pair walked down the stairs and toward the exit. Charlize smiled as the two left the club, she knew Connor was in New York, she could feel him. So she purposely left her bill with her name on it on the table with the rest of the bloody Marys. "You think he'll be here later?" Damien ask as the two started down the sidewalk to the car that they had bought after 'borrowing' a dead rich man's money.  
"I made myself visible in one way or another to every cheap hotel receptionist in this city in different places, there was no way they could miss me." Charlize explained.  
"Good thinking." Damien said unlocking the doors of the 2005 red convertible Celica. They both got in and took off.  
"Stop, Drop, Shut 'em down open up shop, Ooh Noo, where's tha Ruff Ryders roll?" Charlize and Damien sang along to the DMX on blast in the car. "All I know is pain, all I feel is rain, how can I maintain, with madd shit on my brain?" They continued laughing after the bar.  
"What do you plan on doing to Connor after we let us find him?" Damien asked his Slayer. His Slayer, she always had been.  
"Good question D, nothing." She smiled in reply.  
"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"We aren't goin to let him find us I'll leave him a trail that's so close he can smell your Burberry cologne, all 'till it drives him insane and he gives up." Charlize answered, smiling maliciously.  
"That's good, you always were better at making evil plans than I was." Damien complimented.  
"I know." She said sarcastically, "But you are good for a lot of other things." She said with a slight smile gracing her lips.  
"Boom not anymore!" Charlize and Damien yelled along to the song simultaneously, then both erupting into laughter.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Are you sure about this Willow, we've never done it before and it could be quite dangerous." Giles told the redheaded Wicca, knowing she probably would ignore everything he had just said.  
"Giles trust me I am pretty sure that this will work. Angel thinks it will works, so why would you doubt me?" Willow ask, not really paying attention to what she was saying while she measured out ingredients.  
"Angel just wants his son back." Giles said, saying something everyone was thinking but no one would say. Giles and Willow were in the kitchen measuring out ingredients while everyone else involved was in the lobby getting the place ready to do the spell with the map.  
"Giles! He isn't letting me do this because that is all he wants he is doing it because he wants to find Charlize, just like the rest of us." Willow slammed down an herb grinder (A/N I don't know what they called).  
  
*Out in the Lobby*  
  
"This looks very, complicated." Faith commented standing on the stairs with Gunn, Spike, Lorne and Xander.  
"Does anyone else feel really useless?" Gunn asked. The five of them stood in a line close to the bottom of the stairs all with their arms folded across their chests.  
"Yeah," They all agreed in unison. "Maybe we should patrol or something." Spike suggested.  
The four of them all looked at Spike, "Sun doesn't set for another half hour." Xander reminded the bleach haired vampire.  
"I knew that." Spike said, everyone knew he hadn't actually noticed. The five of them suddenly grew quiet again and watched everyone else at work in the lobby. Buffy and Cordelia were arranging all the different maps that they would need, Bryan, Anya and Dawn were making lists of places where Connor and Charlize could be, Fred, Wes, and Angel were waiting on Giles and Willow to finish up with the ingredients.  
"Sure you did." Faith said sarcastically after the long silence. She looked over at Angel who was standing in-between Fred and Wesley, "You know what Angel, you shoulda bought that kid a cell phone." Faith smiled, uncrossing her arms.  
"Now I can see why he would. Whose side are you on here?" He asked arching an eyebrow.  
"Yours of course Angel." She smiled then laughed a little. "At least that's what I'll tell ya." She laughed.  
"Great Faith." Angel replied. He knew she was joking, she always seemed to make him feel better with her ability to kid with him. They smiled at each other and moments later Willow and Giles came out of the kitchen.  
"Let's do this." The redheaded witch said simply.  
  
~~~~  
  
Connor didn't want to reply, he couldn't tell her the truth so his mind raced with words that started with vamp, he couldn't think of any. Dalton realized she wasn't going to get an answer. "Your mother was a vampire?" She asked in a regular tone.  
"You aren't surprised and you aren't throwing me out of your car?" Connor questioned.  
"No, but she was, wasn't she? What about your dad?"  
"They both are, my mom had to stake herself so I could live and my dad runs an Investigations company for weird stuff back in L.A." Connor explained.  
"Well, Connor now that I have the truth about you I guess you can have it about me." She finally said, letting him know that almost everything she told him had been a lie. "I am singer and I do work at the Holiday Inn, I do help people, and I did see your friend at Suite 16. But I'm not nineteen, my name isn't Dalton Adams, and I'm not exactly all human." She confessed.  
"Then who are you?" Connor arched an eyebrow.  
"I'm Twenty-one, my name is Cameron Doyle and I'm half demon." She said with a tone that said she was truly sorry for not telling him before.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Connor asked.  
"Well, you said you were from L.A. which is where my brother lived for a while. He was also half demon and I thought you might know him or something. And I thought you kinda didn't know about vampires and stuff and I didn't want to freak you out. Don't really know why I lied about my age." She laughed a little at herself.  
"What happened to your brother?" Connor asked. At first He was a little upset that she lied, but she had been willing to help him so he thought he could probably get over it.  
"Well he's kinda, um, dead." Cameron replied.  
"Sorry." Connor replied.  
"He was a great guy though, used to work for some do-gooder named Angel. He used to have vis-  
"Angel?" Connor's tone became very serious.  
"Yeah." Cameron nodded.  
"That's my father."  
"Wow that's weird.  
"No shit."  
Cameron laughed, "So you are the kid of two vampires and I'm half demon. Funny how we found each other huh?" She smirked. The pair sat in silence for a moment until they had to stop at another red light. Connor turned and looked at the blond and was about to say something when she screamed out in pain and jerked forward.  
"Cameron are you okay?" Connor leaned forward as she continued to gasp for air.  
"Do I look okay?" She asked sarcastically, still holding her head in pain.  
"What happened?" Connor asked, he'd never seen anything like this before, she had been fine.  
"I had a vision." She breathed quietly. "God!" She screamed, smacking her steering wheel. "She looked up through the windshield, "Why me?" She growled.  
"What did you see?" Connor ask inquisitively.  
"Your friend, she's with some guy right?" She asked.  
"Think so."  
"Well she's gonna be," She shook her head quick, still obviously in pain. "Fighting for her life, pretty soon." She explained. Connor was about to say something, but Cameron stopped him, "We can't save her by ourselves, we are gonna need some help on this one." She told him. Cameron took a sharp left and passed Suite 16 and turned down an alley on the opposite side of the street.  
"Where?" Connor asked, sitting up straight.  
"Where what? I said we were gonna need backup." Cameron repeated.  
"You might, but I don't." Connor said, undoing his seatbelt and preparing to get out of her car.  
"Whoa big boy, slow down. Yes you do, trust me." Cameron said calmly, she got out of the car and locked Connor in to be sure he wasn't going anywhere. She turned to see a crew, her crew, a bunch of misfit do-gooders just like her. Including herself there were five of them: Adrienne, a girl whose parents were killed by vampires; Tommy, whose girlfriend had tried to turn him; Kara, who was left for dead after a vampire attack, but was just faking it; and Terry who had been halfway to being turned when Cameron saved him.  
"Killah Cam, what's going on?" Terry ask, he was always the first to talk. He was a black guy who stood at 6'5, the tallest in the group, with deep brown eyes and a lot of muscles.  
"Vision, 57th street, alley behind Fifty Seven Fifty Seven. Lots of big demons, there will be two vamps there, don't kill them and don't let them leave." She commanded.  
"K who's he?" Adrienne raised a think blond eyebrow. She had straight blond hair that barley brushed her shoulders and deep almond-brown eyes.  
"He's Connor, Angel's son." She smirked.  
"You mean the famous Angel from L.A.? The one your brother worked with?" Tommy asked, with a surprised look. Cameron nodded, "Wait a sec, Angel had a kid? With who?" He said, still surprised.  
"Darla." She replied.  
Connor rolled down the window on the driver's side and poked his head out, "How did you know that? I didn't tell you." Connor said, remembering their conversation.  
"You said your mother staked herself so she could live, I knew she had staked herself for some reason. Plus there aren't really all that many kids runnin around saying that their mommies and daddies are both vampires." She raised both her eyebrows. "Come on kid, you think I wanted to help you because I am a nice person? Partially, but I had a vision about you coming out here." She smiled.  
"Cam, hate to bust your explanation bubble and everything, but we do gotta go save some, un-lives here." Terry reminded her, poking her to get her attention.  
"Lets roll."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Thanks my reader!!! Chocolate for you **hands giant heresy bar** Hehehe! This is defiantly my fav. Sequel out of all the ones I've written, or ever thought about writing. PLEASE REVIEW!! XOXO Charlize 


	3. Holla If You Hear Me

Chapter 3: Holla If You Hear Me  
  
Willow cursed loudly and killed the maps out of her path, "Why isn't this working?" She growled, frustrated at the spell not working. It would have, but she kept getting the same results as before, it almost worked then glowed in 'I told u not 2 try' across the map. One of the maps had even caught fire, and quickly extinguished by Gunn and Faith, both who were extremely bored had been extremely relieved when Angel told them to take Bryan, Spike, and Wesley on patrol.  
"Willow, maybe we should try a different way of finding her." Angel suggested, not really wanting to make the Wicca anymore angry than she already was.  
"Angel, we've tried everything else!" She said, her voice sounding of desperation.  
Angel was about to try to calm her down when there was a knock at the front door, Angel leaned over a bit and saw the massive amount of demons standing outside.  
"I suggest you don't answer that." Lorne said.  
"Giles what it that?" Buffy asked her ex-watcher. The creatures were purple with horns, scaly arms, and red hair and eyes.  
"I believe they are called Liva demons, they usually are sent after people by vampires. They also usually eat young people." Giles explained.  
"How young are you talking?" Dawn asked.  
"Mostly under 30." Giles replied.  
"That's all of is but you, Angel, and Lorne, I think. What do we do?" Buffy questioned.  
"I thought you were supposed to be 'plan girl'." Angel said rolling his brown eyes. Buffy was surprised, they had been getting along well, Angel had Cordy and she had Spike. 'That was a dumb question for someone that had been a vampire Slayer for a little over eight years.' Angel thought. "Willow, take Fred, Lorne, Anya and Dawn in my office and lock the door." Angel commanded.  
Willow nodded an okay and the five of them walked extremely quickly to Angel's office and all went inside and Willow closed and locked the door as commanded to by Angel.  
"Weapons for all!" Cordelia smiled as she opened up the weapons cabinet and tossed Angel a sword. The demons were beginning to grow restless and about three of them decided to try to knock the door down.  
Buffy grunted as Cordy tossed her a heavy axe and she slung it over her shoulder and followed Angel and Xander toward the door. "Don't get in my way." Angel said, not even bothering to look back at the blonde Slayer. To him, this was, in a way all her fault. It wasn't just the demons banging to be let it, the Hellmouth changing to L.A, as if the city wasn't strange enough.  
"Don't get in mine." She growled in return.  
Xander shifted the axe around a little bit; the tension in the room was very high. They had all been starting to get along, but the happy was starting to fade. Xander wouldn't have been surprised if after the demons were dead, if Angel and Buffy started attacking each other with pointy weapons. The united gangs stood a few feet back form the doors with various weapons in everyone's hands.  
"Let's do this." Angel said.  
  
~~~~  
  
"What's with the demons?" Gunn asked as the five of them walked down an alleyway in a neat row.  
"Don't you mean lack of?" Faith asked while twirling her stake between her hands effortlessly.  
"Maybe they are planning something." Wesley suggested.  
"Once a watcher always a watcher." Faith smiled as she continued to twirl her stake as the five of them turned a corner.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Wesley asked. He hadn't been around Faith that much and she obviously wasn't aware of how much he had actually changed.  
Bryan looked at Faith, "Are you directing that at British boy only or are you also insulting me?" He arched an eyebrow.  
"Nah, never seen you wear tweed therefore you still have respect in my book." Faith smiled, throwing her stake up and catching it in her other hand and then pocketing it.  
"Thanks Faith." He smiled. The five walked in silence for a moment but a single vampire in front of them soon interrupted it.  
"You work for Angelus?" He asked with a strong southern accent. For a vampire, he appeared to be pretty cocky; country but cocky.  
"Are you a Tim McGraw wanna be?" Faith asked as she not so subtly pulled her stake back out.  
"Lookie here pretty little thang I got something to tell you for you to run back and tell Angelus after I kill all your friends. You go tell Angelus that I did what he asked, I found his kid." The vampire told the five of them.  
"Where?" Bryan asked.  
"New Yawk."  
"Thanks." Faith didn't even smile, she just flung the stake through the vampire's heart. "What now?" She asked Gunn and the two ex-watchers.  
"Think we go tell Angel." Gunn said.  
"He's not gonna try to go to New York, is he?" Bryan asked.  
"Maybe." Wesley replied. Without another word the five of the them started back toward the hotel to tell Angel.  
  
~~~~  
The GTO screeched to a stop and Cameron hardly gave herself anytime to think before pulling herself out of the car with a sword in her left hand. Connor got out seconds after she did, but he was unarmed. The pair were followed by Adrienne, Kara, Tommy and Terry who all got out of Terry's charcoal Tundra. Cameron raced to the back of the alley where her vision had taken place with Connor by her side. By the time Kara, Adrienne, Terry and Tommy arrived Connor and Cameron were looking at each other then back at the alley.  
"What happened here?" Terry asked looking over the bodies of several dozen demons, that were all mutilated in different ways.  
"Charlize did this." Connor said as he looked over the bodies of the demons then at the wall. Where something was written in a deep purple demon blood: 'GO HOME'  
"Go home?" Cameron raised an eyebrow.  
Connor smirked a little, every time the half-demon was confused she sounded a lot less southern and a lot more Irish. "I thought was supposed to be fighting pretty hard for this one." Connor said as he continued to look around the bodies, hoping for a missing clue.  
"She was, I don't get it." Cameron said, still sounding a bit confused.  
Connor looked at the wall then at Cameron and her gang as if he just had an epiphany. "I have to go back to L.A." He said staring at them as if they were supposed to get it.  
"Isn't that what she wants so she can wreak havoc here without you to stop her?" Kara asked with her brown hair bouncing in the slight breeze.  
"'S called reverse psychology my friends. She wants him in here so she can go back to L.A." Cameron said, saying exactly what Connor had been thinking.  
"Cameron, can you get me a flight back to L.A.?" Connor asked his new friend, eager for a little help.  
"Connor I won't get you a flight back to L.A. It's obvious that Charlize and her friend left a while ago. And we need to get there before they do so we can come up with a plan." Cameron told Connor.  
"How?" Connor asked.  
Terry laughed, "She's not just vision girl, bein half demon Shorty has some tricks up her sleeves." He explained.  
Connor looked at Terry with an odd expression, he thought Cameron had told him everything, but obviously not. "Connor, do you need to go get anything from the hotel?" She asked as she reached into the pocket of her jeans.  
"No, I don't have anything that can't be replaced. But how do you plan on getting there?" Connor asked.  
Cameron threw Tommy her keys, "You scratch it your dead." She said firmly with a smile. He nodded, and Cameron took a few steps to Connor's side. "This is gonna seem trippy at first cause you've never done it before but it's not that bad, but you gonna have to hold on." She instructed putting her arm around his waist, then Connor did the same.  
"What are we-  
Connor began but Tommy, Kara, Adrienne and Terry didn't hear the end of his question, Cameron and Connor disappeared in a shimmer-y kind of way.  
  
~~~~  
  
Less than 10 seconds later Cameron and Connor reappeared on top of a closed dumpster in a Los Angeles alleyway. "Where are we?" Connor asked quietly.  
"In the African desert." Cameron said sarcastically, letting go of his waist. Connor was about to say something when she interrupted him, "L.A." She said truthfully.  
"How did you do that?" Connor asked, still wondering how he got from New York to Los Angeles in virtually no time.  
"Half-demon. I can do a lot of things that can surprise." She smiled. "Uh, Connor, not that I'm complaining or anything but you can let go of me now." Cameron said, blushing slightly, and sound extremely Irish.  
"Sorry." Connor blushed also. "Why are we on a dumpster?" Connor laughed.  
"I don't know." Cameron burst into a laughing fit. Connor leaped down from the dumpster and helped a laughing Cameron off of it. "Thanks." She smiled.  
"Okay I have a question. Why do you change the way you talk? Half the time you sound like you are from the south and the other half you sound Irish." Connor told her.  
"The southern thing is for when I'm in New York, no one wants to hear Irish people sing, and I took voice lessons so I can actually sound like I'm from anywhere but the Irish accent is the normal way I talk." She smiled as the pair of them left the alley side by side. "Which do you prefer?" She laughed, but was being semi-serious.  
"I think the Irish accent is cute." Connor replied, blushing a little.  
"Alright then." She said, talking how she used to around her brother, which was completely natural. "Connor, where is Angel Investigations? I think we should probably go there first and tell yer dad what we know." She said as Connor led her down a different street.  
"What do we know?" Connor asked.  
"Charlize's coming back to Los Angeles." Cameron replied. Connor nodded in agreement and put his arm back around her waist and not really knowing how to respond Cameron did the same.  
  
~~~~  
  
"How many of these things are there?" Cordelia asked as she sliced another demon in half. For the past hour the Liva demons had come with vengeance, every time the gang thought they were about to win more and more demons came.  
"Question is do they ever end?" Xander asked in reply. He was starting to get tired, so were Giles and Cordy. Even Buffy and Angel were showing signs of fatigue, it really was beginning to become seemingly impossible. They kept coming, and coming, and coming.  
Suddenly the demons stopped coming, Angel killed the last one in the hotel and looked up to the lobby entrance. "They ended all right." A blonde haired girl with bright blue eyes and an Irish accent smiled. Angel was surprised, Connor was standing beside her. "Angel," She walked down the stairs ahead of Connor and in front of Angel. "Nice to meet cha." She stuck out her right hand.  
"You seem-  
"Familiar? Yeah, name's Cameron Doyle." She said, introducing herself as Angel shook her hand.  
"Did you say Doyle?" Cordelia looked to the girl.  
"That I did." She smiled. "You must be Cordelia. God, Francis never shut up about you." She looked at Cordy who appeared to be freaked out. "I'm Francis's baby sister." She explained.  
"Question, do you get the visions too?" Cordelia asked, not really knowing where to stop.  
"Yeah. I do." She sighed.  
There was silence.  
"So Cameron what brings you to Los Angeles, with my son?" Angel asked, getting vibes that maybe Connor had a little crush on this girl.  
"Not quite sure, thought I came to stake me a vampire but can't quite do that seeing how Connor is in love with her and she's half human." Cameron explained.  
"Xander, Buffy, Giles, this is Cameron Doyle. Cameron these are my friends. Some of them anyway, uh Xander could you go get the others out of where ever we hid them?" Angel asked.  
Xander, whom usually didn't like to listen to Angel, did it anyway seeing as he said no then Buffy would just make him.  
Moments later Anya, Dawn, Fred, Lorne, and Willow returned back upstairs with Xander. Cameron introduced herself and told the gang she was a seer, and who her brother was.  
"Are you half demon also?" Anya asked, remembering seeing Doyle a few times when she was still a vengeance demon.  
"You're half demon?" Buffy asked. She'd seen vampires, demons, hell gods, spirits, children of vampires, but never a half demon.  
"Yeah." Cameron said. She was about to explain something but she suddenly stood up straight and raised her hand and had the expression much like the one she had in the GTO before she had her vision. Connor rushed to her side, prepared to catch her if she fell. Cameron didn't have a vision; she sneezed. When she sneezed her skin turned green and deep blue horns popped out all over her face. Cameron shook her head and turned back into a pretty Irish girl.  
"Whoa." Buffy said, obviously surprised but in a serious tone.  
The Irish half-demon stood up straight and suddenly her expression came back but this time instead of sneezing, she screamed out in pain and collapsed almost to the floor but Connor caught her.  
  
~Bright lights *Connor fighting Charlize ~Gun shots *Angel biting Buffy ~Herself dying  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: The whole lil ~*~*~ Thing at the end was flashes of Cameron's visions. What do you think? Do you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! There could be chocolate involved! XOXO Charlize 


	4. Against All Odds

Chapter 4: Against All Odds  
  
"Cameron, are you okay?" Connor asked, helping her stand back up.  
"No." She said bitterly.  
"Here." Cordelia handed the blonde two pills and a glass of water. "I know how you feel." Cameron half smiled at Cordelia and took the two aspirins.  
"What did you see?" Angel asked.  
"Connor I don't think we killed all of those demons." Cameron told him.  
"What do you mean?" He asked, everyone thinking that this was what Cameron's vision was about.  
"Let's go." She said, sitting down her glass on a table and she walked toward the door. Angel, Connor, and Buffy followed. "I don't have my car." Cameron frowned; she thought it would just be her and Angel.  
"We can go in mine." Angel told her. She nodded and straightened her shirt and followed the vampire out to his black convertible.  
"Ooh, shine-y!" Cameron smiled. She hopped over the door on the passenger side in the front and buckled up. Angel got in the driver's seat and started the car. Connor and Buffy got into the back and Cameron, as a 'reflex' turned on the radio until she found something acceptable. The half- demon settled on Baby Bash & Frankie J.'s 'Suga Suga', she started singing; and she was good.  
"I didn't know demons could sing." Buffy said, she wasn't too trusting of the half-demon she just met, and vice versa.  
"Didn't know Slayers were so bitchy." Cameron smiled in reply. Angel tried not to laugh, but at the moment he couldn't help it.  
"Cameron-  
He was about to say something like, 'even though it's true be nice' when Cameron screamed and grabbed her forehead and slung forward almost hitting her head on the dashboard. Angel slammed on the breaks and then pulled over into a parking place.  
  
~Vast fields of green *Old castle looking buildings ~Charlize & Damien *Damien dusting ~More Liva demons in an alley in L.A. * 'I SAID GO HOME' scrawled across the wall  
  
"What is it?" Connor asked, leaning forward.  
"The powers really wanted to make sure I got the point." Cameron smiled weakly. "God that hurts." She said, then shaking her head furiously. The four of them sat in silence, "Alley down the street to the left, that's where they are hiding. They, um, the Livas." Cameron explained.  
Angel nodded and started his car back up, and started to drive again. "You look like him you know." Angel said, glancing over at Cameron.  
"You're supposed to be making me feel better." She rolled her eyes at the vampire. "Angel can't you drive any faster?" Cameron asked anxious to get in a fight.  
"Can't you just do that thing that you did to get us here in like 10 seconds?" Connor asked.  
"What thing?" Angel asked, glancing back at his son, then back at Cameron.  
"Be careful." She looked at Angel and then disappeared again in that oh-so-special shimmery way.  
"What was that?" Angel asked, looking back at Connor, who shrugged as Angel turned and started looking for the alley full of Livas. When he found it he stopped the car and the remaining three got out and looked down the alley where Cameron was standing, with a knife in hand surrounded by lots of dead demons.  
"Angelcakes, that was my shimmer effect and I only killed three, the rest were already dead." Cameron explained, sticking her knife in her tan jacket.  
"What's that?" Buffy asked staring back toward the back wall of the alley.  
Cameron, Connor, and Angel turned around to see 'I SAID GO HOME' written across the wall in deep purple demon blood. "What is she talking about, I am home." Connor stared at the wall mysteriously. "We got one of these in New York." Connor told his father.  
"She's not talking to you." Cameron said, finally understanding that she wasn't talking to her ex-boyfriend, but to her.  
"Huh?" Buffy asked looking at the half-demon.  
"She wants me to go home." Cameron explained.  
"Where's home?" Angel looked over at her.  
"Ireland." Cameron replied.  
"Ah, we goin' on a field trip?" Spike's voice came from the entrance of the alley with Faith, Gunn, Wesley, and Bryan.  
"No. Who are you?" Cameron turned her head slightly to the left and stared at the attractive vampire and his friends.  
"I'm Spike." He smiled, looking at her. Buffy was about to say something about there marriage and the fact that Cameron was half-demon but she sneezed once again and her skin turned green and little blue horns popped out all over her face. She shook her head and returned to the person Spike had been checking out. Faith, instinctively, redrew her stake and stood in her fighting stance.  
"And I'm not evil." Cameron said innocently.  
"Excuse the Slayer." The black man said, taking a step over a dead Liva. "Did you do all this?" He asked curiously, Cameron shook her head. "Gunn." He introduced himself.  
"Cameron." She said simply.  
"This is Wesley, Bryan, and Faith." Gunn told her. "And what were you saying about Ireland?" Gunn asked, as they were all curious to see what was going on.  
"Angel, I've got to go." Cameron looked into his chocolate eyes.  
"No." He looked up from the demon bodies into her eyes. "You can't go by yourself." He told her.  
"Angel you aren't my father, you can't tell me what to do." She said, turning toward the end of the alley and stepping over demons bodies. She was stopped by Spike.  
"Come on now pet, the man is offering you help. Which you're gonna need against this crazy bit. Trust me I know, she's my daughter." Spike said, stopping her with his arm.  
"Okay fine." Cameron growled at Spike and turned around. "Let's go back to the hotel and load up." She told the oldest ensouled vampire.  
  
~~~~  
  
Cameron and Cordelia, whom also insisted to go, so much that she annoyed Angel into it, walked down the stairs fresh and wearing clean clothes. Cameron had borrow a pair of jeans and a black tank top with a green clover on it from Cordelia and Cordy was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a tight navy pullover over a white camisole. Connor stood beside his father at the base of the stairs holding a black duffle bag that was filled to the brim with weapons.  
"What so now we're all going?" Cameron raised an eyebrow.  
"He knows her better than the rest of us do, he could help." Angel told Cameron, who wasn't very willing to be taking three people with her when she thought she could take it on her own.  
'He knows Charli, not Charlize.' Cameron thought as she stepped off the last stair beside Cordelia. "Okay peoples I've only done this with one person before so if I accidentally leave you, sorry in advance." She explained, and then picked up the black messenger bag that was full of weapons. Cordelia also picked up a bag and Connor and Angel both had swords and stakes inside their jackets. "Okay then." Cameron grabbed Cordelia's hand with her left one and put her right arm around Angel's waist. Connor stood in front of her and put both his arms around her and Buffy and the gang stood amazed that the four of them disappeared.  
Seconds later the four reappeared in a large green field under the night sky in Galway, Ireland. "Wow." Cordelia looked around seeing the city in Ireland for the first time in her life.  
"Your brother never told me that he was from Galway." Angel told Cameron.  
"Well Angel, there's a lot of stuff you don't know." She said, readjusting her bag and walking toward the town. Angel rolled his eyes and followed her, with Connor and Cordelia close behind.  
The vampire caught up with her first, "What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Sorry Angel, I didn't mean to be bitchy about it. But there is some stuff you don't know, but we'll go there later." Cameron replied.  
Angel looked up at the sky; the blackish color was beginning to fade. "It's almost sunrise I need to get in the sewers or inside."  
"I know where a hotel is that will give us one room for free." Cameron said as the four entered the cities sidewalk.  
"How can you get it for free?" Connor asked curiously.  
"I used to date the owner, he never got over me." She smiled and bounced her eyebrows as the four rounded a corner.  
Ten minutes later the Angel, Connor, Cordelia and Cameron were in a rather large room of a hotel. "You were a lot more charming than your brother." Cordelia laughed as she dropped her bag of weapons on the floor.  
"Yeah, Francis never was a big people person. That's just the way he was, he was quiet and kinda shy and I was the loudmouth." Cameron explained.  
Cordelia smiled sadly and looked at Angel, everything she was saying had been true. They both missed their friend, but they couldn't let the pain get in the way of what they were there for.  
  
~~~~  
  
Cameron breathed deep, "Sunset." The sky was traced with its last streaks of orange and pink and the purple and blue mixture began to take it over. The first stars were appearing around the full moon. "Angel, Connor, you two are the resident super-smellers and hearers so therefore it's up to you two to find Charlize and Damien." She explained. She picked up her bag from the couch and put it over her shoulder.  
"What do we do when we find her?" Connor asked. The four had all day to plan something but they didn't Cameron and Cordelia had went 'shopping' but had really devised their own plan because the girls knew that Connor and Angel wouldn't be too fond of this plan.  
"We'll have too see." Cameron replied. And that was the end of discussion for the moment. The four of them left the hotel and Angel and Connor started using their super senses to track Charlize and Damien.  
About an hour later Angel's senses were telling him that they had found the Slayer. She was inside a huge abandoned warehouse that was mostly underground. The top stuck out of the ground about eight feet and had three small windows on three out of four sides. The fourth side held the door, but to get to it there was a long staircase leading down. "I suggest we peek in the window before we go busting in like a bunch of idiots." Cameron suggested.  
"I agree." Angel nodded.  
Cameron took her bag off her shoulders and handed it to Cordy, she looked at Angel, "pick me up." She commanded him.  
"What?" He asked, surprised.  
"You wanna know what's in there don't you?" She said, taking a step closer to the vampire.  
"Alright." Angel bent down and Cameron hopped on his shoulders and he stood up again. Cameron laughed at the vampire as he steadied himself and she peaked up through the window.  
Inside she saw: Charlize and Damien surrounded by vampiric henchmen and a huge machine with a laser beam generator on the top and two video screens on it. On one of the screens were Buffy, her friends and Angel's friends in the hotel in different places. On the other was a satellite camera from space that was hovering California, it had two mirror panels on it, but Cameron knew what they were for.  
"Oh God." She said so quietly that only Angel heard her.  
"What? What is it?" He asked lowering her back down to the ground.  
"Somehow Charlize has gotten someone to get a satellite re-orbited and they've got it right over L.A. and it's positioned on the Hyperion." She explained.  
"She couldn't stand the thought of letting the only people in the world living and tracking her and caring about her. That's why she wants them dead." Connor told Cameron, his father and Cordelia.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: This chapter wasn't as long as the last ones but that's okay b/c the next one will be pretty long. (I think) Please review!! XOXO Charlize 


	5. Hero

Chapter 5: Hero  
  
"Ahhh!" Cameron fell off Angel's shoulders, before she hit the ground Connor caught her. "Thanks." Cameron blushed.  
Connor slowly leaned in toward Cameron's face and was about to kiss her, but she pulled back, "No, you don't want that." She looked into his chocolate brown eyes. He didn't say anything, she stood up, "I'm sorry Connor, I couldn't do that to you." She turned back and faced Angel and Cordelia.  
"Do what to me?" He asked curiously.  
"Nothing." She said, giving Cordelia the let's get this plan rolling' look.  
Cordy began to fake a vision as planned and Connor and Angel rushed to her side, Cameron shimmered into the warehouse.  
The half-demon drew her sword and began killing the vampires with ease, Charlize looked at her, "Ooh look at you, I wish I could do that." Charlize looked at the small blonde before her, she moved with grace and skill already; just think if she became a vampire.  
"Don't you though." Cameron grimaced.  
"What are you?" Damien stepped in front of Charlize, protecting his girlfriend, although she needed no protecting.  
"Half-demon, you're a half-vampire, this will be an interesting fight." Cameron's accent was thick, and her attitude and anger growing. More vampires emerged from a back room and attacked the half-demon in the center beside the machine set to kill Charli's family.  
"If you get that far." Charlize smiled maliciously.  
"I will." Cameron began fighting the herd of the vampires with her strength, she couldn't match a Slayer's strength but she was powerful. The vampires numbers didn't seem to get any smaller, the half-demon was beginning to tire out when she heard a loud crashing sound and Angel, Cordy and Connor stood at the entrance, with the door lying on the stairs before them. Cameron glanced at Cordy in-between dustings "Took you long enough." She said, then spinning and slicing a vampire in half.  
"Sorry, didn't know how long it would take you." She apologized. The three of them rushed toward the mass of vampires surrounding Cameron. When there were only around ten left, Cameron rushed to the machine's upper level where Charlize and Damien were, Cameron quickly knocked Charlize over the bar, sending her flying to the cement ground below. Before the half demon could attack Damien pressed a button on the killing machine. Cameron, who was in a non-obvious panic, looked down at Angel, Cordy and Connor, who were finishing off the last few vampires.  
"Get out NOW!" She screamed, the punching Damien in the nose with all the strength she had left. He fell, but not all the way to the ground. Angel and Cordelia looked at each other with a returning sadness from when the half-demon's older brother had died before their very eyes.  
Angel grabbed his son's arm, "Let's go." He commanded, leading him up the stairs quickly.  
"But Cameron..." Connor began.  
"She'll be fine." Angel lied, he knew she wouldn't be and he could spot his own lie, and so could Connor. When the three were outside of the warehouse, they stopped, Connor turned and looked back through the doorway. Charlize and Damien ran out past them and Connor saw the machine firing up and Cameron's small blonde frame jumping into the laser meant to kill all of Angel and Buffy's friends. A single tear dropped from Connor's chocolate eyes, he didn't have time to mourn, so he blamed Damien. The son of two vampires still believed that there was a little good in Charlize, she could have never killed an innocent person. He jerked his father off his arm and then faced him and Cordelia again.  
"What now?" He asked.  
"We have to follow them." Angel stated, so they did.  
  
~~~~  
  
Cordelia kicked the bottom of the ticket desk, it was taking way to long to get a flight back to Los Angeles. Angel and Connor were standing by the window watching flights take off into the darkened night sky. The three of them knew that Charlize and Damien were already on the way back to Los Angeles. "Ma'am, we're trying our hardest and we don't need to have security to escort you out." The receptionist glared at the brunette in front of her.  
"Sorry, but I need three tickets back to Los Angeles as soon as possible." Cordelia tried to explain again. The woman behind the desk still didn't look as if she were in a big hurry, "It's a family emergency." Cordelia started tapping her foot impatiently.  
"Miss," The woman glanced back down at her computer screen, then back at Cordy with a look of relief on her tired face. "Okay, I have three coach tickets for—  
"I'll take it." Cordelia cut her off, "When?"  
"Thirty minutes." The receptionist replied.  
"Great." Cordelia smiled as she pulled her wallet out of her pocket and grabbed her credit card out of the side. She handed it to her and seconds later the receptionist handed Cordelia the three tickets and her credit card. The brunette walked over to Angel and Connor who were still watching planes take off. "Thirty minutes." She handed each of them a ticket and kept one for herself.  
"I don't believe this." Angel said quietly. Cordelia and Connor looked at him curiously and he continued, "She's..." He trailed off, both of them knowing what he would have said.  
"It's not you're fault Angel." Cordelia told him.  
"Next you're going to tell me that it wasn't my fault Doyle died either." Angel snorted angrily.  
"It wasn't." Cordelia said simply. "Everyone has a destiny."  
  
"But things can be changed. We shouldn't have let her go in there alone." Angel replied.  
"You couldn't have stopped her." Connor butted in, showing his father that he cared about him.  
"I didn't even try to." Angel replied. Then he heard a voice in his head, 'You can't save everyone Angel. Everyone has there time to die, to live and be happy. You know deep down what you've got to do to save Charli.' This voice was very familiar, but it spoke with concern that Angel had never heard from this person.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Charlize and Damien stood on the outside to the pentagram watching the witch work. The pair of them were leaning on each other and wall of the plane behind them. The two vampires had caught a ride on a luggage plane on it's way to Los Angeles, Charlize had figure out that if she couldn't kill them all from far away, then she'd have to do it in person. Damien shifted, it had been his idea to get the witch to use black magic to 'speak' to Angel and make him follow out their plan. The witch blew out her candle and grew quiet.  
"Thank you for doing this on short notice." Charlize smiled, rather maliciously. She ran her tongue over her slight fangs, then licked her lips. "It really was a great gesture." She said, stepping inside the pentagram toward the witch.  
"Really, we can't make him evil another way." Damien said, stepping up beside Charlize. "Although it was really great of you to do this, we can't risk their witch finding out about it." The pair continued to move closer to the witch, whom was now slowly backing away from the two vampires.  
"You know how the goodie-goods are." Charlize smiled, "They taste so damn good." She growled. Charlize was on the left of the witch and Damien was on the right and they had her pressed up against the side of the plane. The witch looked terrified, "But the evil ones taste better, less sugary." She smiled her malicious smile again and she and her lover each bit into the witch's neck.  
Minutes later, the witch lay dead on the floor and Charlize and Damien were going through her magic book. "It's it great what they leave behind?" Damien smiled, turning the page.  
Charlize liked a drop of dried blood off her lower lip then looked down at the book, "I can't wait 'till Angeles." She smiled to herself.  
"No place like home."  
"Nothing like family."  
  
~~~~  
  
"Angel are you sure we should even try this, it hasn't worked well in the past." Cordelia asked him as they boarded the plane.  
"Cordelia, I'm not going to spend the rest of my eternity chasing after her, this way she'll come to me." Angel replied, sitting down in his seat.  
"But what if she knows better than to fall for it?" Connor asked sitting on the opposite side of his father as Cordelia.  
"Look, this is what my instincts are telling me. We need Angelus. He understands how an evil mind works."  
"Shouldn't you know?" His son asked. Cordelia gave him a glare.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: OKAY! That was WAY shorter than I thought it would be. Thanks for the reviews, I would like some more! *grins hopefully* The next chapter is already in the works...XOXO Charlize  
  
Next Chapter: The return of Angelus. 


	6. Something Wicked

Chapter 6: Something Wicked  
  
The plane had to make a stop in New York to let some people off and pick up more passengers, in this Cordelia had arranged a shaman to meet them at the airport. They couldn't wait until they got to Los Angeles because Charlize and Damien's plane had also stopped in New York and was still there when Angel's plane had arrived.  
The three of them got off of the plane and fought through the crowd and found the very out of place shaman. Cordelia and Connor discovered an empty room for the shaman to do the ritual. Angel stopped for a second before going into the room with the shaman to remove his soul. "Cordy, Connor, don't wait on me for this to be done. I'm going to wait on her, I don't want you to be here when my soul is gone."  
"Why not we've seen you like that before?" Connor said angrily.  
"Connor." Cordelia said sternly.  
"Listen to Cordelia." Angel told his son. With that he followed the shaman into the empty room.  
"Let's go." Cordelia commanded him.  
"What about his soul?"  
"We have a witch to call it and put it back, I'll just call the hotel when we get in L.A. so she can get ready." Cordelia told him.  
The two of them reboarded the plane, just as the plane they knew Charlize and Damien were on landed. Cordelia looked at the plane sadly and thought, 'I hope this works.'  
  
"Do you smell that?" Charlize asked as the two stepped off the plane.  
"What the stence from the on-board bathrooms or all the sweaty people behind us?" Damien replied, not being so fond of traveling.  
Charlize laughed evilly, "No D, it's the anger, the pain, and the soulessness of this city. Makes me feel, more at home."  
"Why's that? We've got fear and pain back in Los Angeles too."  
"You know why it feels like home baby? Because we've got family here."  
Damien looked her hopefully, "it worked." He confirmed. Charlize smiled as the two walked toward the building, Damien looked around the premises carefully. "I'm hungry." He stated.  
"Let's get daddy and eat." She suggested. The two walked toward the room where they knew where Angel was. When the pair arrived at the door, it opened from the other side and a shaman dressed in red robes stood before them. "You, thank you." Charlize smiled. The shaman looked at the half- vampire curiously, Charlize lifted her hands and brought one to either side of his face. A look of fear struck across the shaman's face just before Charlize twisted his head, snapping his neck. She stepped over the body with Damien right behind her.  
They entered the room to see Angel lying on the floor with his eyes closed, the pair neared him and his chocolate brown eyes shot open. He swung his feet around and took Charlize's feet out from under the un- expecting Slayer. "Bad girl." He scolded.  
Damien helped Angel up and then slung him against the wall. "Don't touch her like that." He threatened.  
Angelus began to laugh evilly, "And what are you going to do about it?" He asked, retaining a malicious grin.  
Charlize stood up and walked up to Damien and Angelus. "Now boys, play nice. Don't want anyone dead until we get home." Charlize said. Damien let go of him with a forceful shove into the hard wall and stepped back. Angelus gave him a hateful stare as Charlize led them out of the room, then back onto the plane.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Stupid phone!" Cordelia cried, beating the pay phone on the wall beside it. Connor stood beside her, watching her angrily beat on the phone as if it was her last hope. She placed it back in its holder and turned toward Angel's son. "We have to get back to the hotel before Angelus does." She said simply.  
They had been in Los Angeles for about twenty minutes; Connor could tell that Cordelia was in a big hurry to get back to the hotel. He didn't see why, he thought Angelus and Charlize would construct a plan, and then carry it out. The dark sky was light up with nightlife as always, the streets were filled with Friday night traffic. They would never get to the hotel in less than half an hour.  
  
Across town at the Hyperion Hotel...  
  
"He should have called by now." Buffy stated, starting in on her worried, 'we should be doing something' speech.  
"When did you turn 16 again and wait on Angel to talk to you again?" Spike asked with jealousy in his voice. He raised a dark eyebrow and awaited an answer from his wife.  
Buffy turned and looked at him with her blonde curls bouncing as she turned, "Since he is doing what we should be. She's our daughter, we should have went with them." The Slayer gave the vampire before her a serious look.  
The vampire didn't look at her; he just peered out the large window in the room they shared. During the day the window was covered by large black drapes that were now pushed open and the window was open, letting the warm spring air drift through the hotel. "What would you do to get her back? Plead? That wouldn't work. She's a different person now." Spike told her.  
Buffy sat down on the edge of the bed beside him. "She's still our daughter."  
"Just like Angelus was still your boyfriend?" Spike retorted.  
"That was different." Buffy said, starting to become annoyed.  
"How?" Spike's blue eyes looked into Buffy's hazel-green ones.  
"Spike. Charli is our daughter—  
Buffy began, but was cut off by Spike. "Listen to yourself pet. You just said Charli is our daughter. Charlize is just like Angelus; they're not the same person. They may look the same, but that's the demon."  
"Our child isn't a demon." Buffy corrected him.  
"She's half vampire, what do you think she is?" Spike replied.  
"She's half human too. Are you forgetting that?" Buffy asked angrily. There was a soft knock on the door just before Spike could say something else. They both turned as the door opened to see Fred standing there. "Hi Fred, what's up?" Buffy asked, trying to hold in her frustration and anger.  
"Um, do you guys want some dinner? Anya and I fixed some if you want it." Fred offered.  
"Thanks pet." Spike nodded. Buffy looked at him and rolled her eyes and the three went down toward the dining room.  
When the three of them were walking through the lobby, the front doors opened together and two people walked inside. Buffy smiled, "Angel, you got Charli?" She asked, as she stopped walking and folded her arms down the few stairs between them.  
"I did." Angelus smiled. 'Suckers.' Angelus thought, he knew very well that the two of them could easily fool everyone in the gang to thinking they were Charli and Angel.  
"Hi mom, dad." Charlize smiled shyly. She looked her mother directly in her eyes, "I'm **so** sorry for running off the way I did. I swear I'll never do it again. I'll start dressing like a prep and pretending there is no one better than me and I'll be just like you." Charlize smiled, oh the fun she could have with this.  
"Don't get smart with me Charli." Buffy warned.  
"Why not?" Charlize tilted her head slightly to the left, making her look like an innocent little puppy.  
"Listen to your mother." Spike said, trying to catch her eyes but she wouldn't look him in the eyes. "You hungry?" He asked, still attempting to look into her eyes, but it seemed like they were purposely avoiding his.  
"Famished." Charlize smiled widely, looking at Angelus happily.  
"Yeah me too." Angelus agreed.  
Charlize turned and looked back toward the still open doors, "Dame, you hungry? We just caught dinner." Charlize smiled. The smile faded quickly from Buffy's face as the other vampire appeared in the doorway behind Angelus and Charlize.  
"You're not my daughter." Buffy grimaced, still not moving.  
"I never was. At least you don't treat me like I am, you're disgusted by me and it kills you to pretend it doesn't. Now it's my turn to kill." Charlize narrowed her eyes. The three vampires in the door were about to carry out there well-planned execution, when two more people bursting through the back door.  
Conner and Cordelia, "That's not Charli!" Cordelia exclaimed.  
"Thanks for the newsflash." Spike said sarcastically.  
Wesley and Gunn entered the lobby beside Buffy, Fred, and Spike. "That's not Angel."  
"We know." Connor, Cordelia, Fred, Spike and Buffy said in unison.  
"How could you tell?" Buffy asked.  
"Angel would never have his hair that fluffy." Gunn answered for his friend.  
"Who's idea was this?" Wesley asked.  
"Mine." Angelus smiled, Connor nodded to Wes in confirmation.  
"Could you all please stop fighting and start screaming?" Charlize rolled her eyes and looked directly at Connor. Connor, being the person he is, rushed at Charlize and attempted a punch. She ducked and threw out her leg and tripped him as he attempted another blow, he landed on his back, but sprang back up.  
Cordelia looked at Wesley as Connor fought against Charlize, and began to loose, "Get Willow now, we need Angel's soul, this isn't helping." She commanded. So Wesley, who was closest to the rest of the gang in the dining room, ran in to alert Willow.  
Charlize had Connor pinned to the floor and was leaning in to bite him, Spike picked her up by both her arms and threw her across the lobby. This angered both Angelus and Damien, and they attacked Spike. Spike, who was sick of seeing this, knocked Damien to where he had thrown Charlize who was now recuperating quickly and kicked Angelus.  
Angelus stumbled back, then hit Spike's jaw and was about to do more when Gunn knocked Angelus down with his fists. Angelus took him down also, as the fighting continued another person walked into the hotel. Connor and Charlize stopped fighting immediately. She wore dark blue jeans, a white wifebeater, and white Nike's with silver swooshes, and her blonde hair was still straight.  
"I killed you." Damien looked amazed.  
She smiled, and held up a swirly looking silver-colored this in a glass jar. "Some things are meant to be kept Angelus." She smiled, ignoring Damien. Then she looked at him, "Missions must be finished." Cameron smiled.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: (in the last chapter) Did I say Connor's eyes weren't blue? Oops! Mistake, sorry about that. I know Connor's cocky when he fights, but that was a lot of vampires, there was nothing he could do about it, and I wanted to focus more on Cameron at the moment...but now that she's back...for now...well you'll just see what happens. Sorry about the lack of updates lately, I've been really busy. XOXO Charlize Next chapter: Why Cameron is back. 


	7. Amerikaz Most Wanted

Chapter 7: Amerikaz Most Wanted  
  
Cameron slammed the glass to the ground and let the silver-ish blue substance loose; it floated through the air towards Angelus. "And some things are meant to stay put." She said, looking at the people and vampires all over the floor recovering. Damien stood a few feet and down the stairs in front of Cameron. She smiled at him sweetly before bending down and pulling a stake out of her strap on her leg underneath her jeans, she threw it at him. It hit the vampire right at his heart, Charlize looked at Cameron with a look of pure hate bubbling in her blue eyes.  
The half vampire watched her lover as he turned to dust. A single tear slid out of her eye and the hotel lobby seemed to move in slow motion as Charlize ran at the half demon and tackled her to the floor. The half- vampire straddled the half-demon and began to punch her as hard as she could. Which, being the daughter of a vampire and a Slayer, and evil, was pretty hard. Cameron dodged the next punch, causing Charlize's hand to break the linoleum floor beside Cameron's head. She winced in pain and Cameron rolled Charlize off of her.  
They both leapt to their feet and stood in identical fighting stances. "I already killed you once, I'm not afraid to do it again." Charlize growled at the blonde.  
"How can you kill me if I'm already dead?" Cameron tilted her head slightly, making her opponent even more frustrated and confused than she already was.  
Charlize snapped. Tears streamed from her eyes like a fountain, and she attacked Cameron with all her force. Cameron smiled and ducked, Charlize quickly spun around and tried to punch her, but Cameron caught her fist. The tears in her eyes were making it harder to fight and land hits. She just stopped trying; she glared at the half demon with tears still clouding her vision. "You. Killed. Him." She muttered, very quietly, but the whole hotel was dead quiet so everyone had heard it. Cameron didn't say anything, "I. Loved. Him." Charlize said getting louder. She drew a knife from the loop on her belt.  
Cameron stepped back as Charlize grew closer with the knife, until the blonde was backed into a wall. "Charlize, this isn't who you are." Cameron said.  
"Yes it is." She said through her obvious tears. "I'm a murderer."  
"No you're not." Cameron shook her head.  
"He's...dead." Charlize's tears shot hate toward the blonde that was inches in front of her knife. "You staked the only person that really understood me." She yelled out, with pain in her voice.  
Connor grabbed Charlize's hand to stop her from stabbing Cameron. Charlize turned around and faced her ex. She stared into his eyes and with her free hand slung him across the lobby. She turned back around and faced Cameron, who still didn't look scared. "You. You. Took. Everything. From. Me." Charlize growled. Her eyes teared up again and she dropped the knife. It clattered to the floor and Charlize turned toward the door.  
"Don't go." Buffy's small, quiet voice stopped her from running out of the hotel. Charlize turned to see her so-called mother standing in front of Spike who was recovering from the fight.  
"I don't have a reason to stay." The other Slayer growled. She turned back to the door and took one last glance at the mess she'd made and ran.  
Connor slowly made his way back across the lobby toward Cameron to see if she was okay. "Are you—?  
"I'm fine." She smiled. She looked into his blue eyes, "I have to go."  
"No you don't." Connor stated, determined he wasn't going to loose someone he loved, again.  
"I do." She replied, she glanced at Angel. "I did what I came to do." She smiled sadly and began to walk toward the door. A white light came from the doorway and illuminated the room. Another person appeared in the doorway. He looked a bit like Cameron, wasn't much taller, had dark, messy hair and sparkling green eyes.  
He looked at Cordelia who was helping Angel up, "Take care princess." He smiled. He and his sister looked at the gang and the messy hotel one last time, then they walked closer to the light and disappeared in it.  
The light also went away. Spike looked around the torn apart hotel lobby, "Now we're back where we started." He sighed.  
The rest of the gang emerged from the dining room, "What the hell happened here?" Xander asked, seeing the broken floor, broken furniture, broken windows, and the door even seemed to be broken.  
"Angelus, Charlize and Damien came for a visit." Buffy told her friend.  
Everyone looked toward Angel, who was standing beside Cordelia, "Oh, he's not evil anymore. Cameron came back and put his soul back." She explained.  
"Cameron, she came back?" Wesley asked curiously.  
"She did." Connor confirmed.  
"How?" Fred and Gunn asked simultaneously.  
"Don't know, she just kind of appeared." Angel replied.  
"Where'd she go?" Fred asked.  
"Back to where ever she was when she died."  
"What about Charlize and Damien?" The Texan asked.  
"Damien would be the pile of dust beside the rug, Charlize broke down and ran for it." The brunette vampire replied.

* * *

She actually hadn't ran that far, just far enough where she could see them coming if they decided to come after her. Her crystal blue eyes where bloodshot and puffy where she had cried, she looked toward the hotel where Damien's dust was. She shook her head and looked up, the sun was about to come up after a long night. Usually she and Damien would be rushing for cover, but now the half-Slayer, half-vampire didn't need to run. She could just sit in the alley close to the hotel. Charlize wasn't quite sure what to do with herself, she didn't have anyone to understand her anymore, no one that really loved her.  
Loud music pumping from a cruising by SUV inspired the evil Slayer to move, "Heart full of pride and a head full of anger, Attitude of a winner infared for the danger..." An evil smirked twisted across her lips. She began to think, and soon heard another line that inspired her plan further, "And I ain't ever scared I'm a warrior!" The Slayer stood up and walked down the alley. 

* * *

"I'm sorry Buffy, but we have to go!" Giles exclaimed. He had just got off the phone with a friend in England who was on the council and was requiring he, Bryan, and for some reason Willow to come immediately.  
"Can't it just wait for like three more days?" The blonde Slayer asked.  
"I'm sorry." Giles sighed.  
"Buffy, it will be okay, we can manage without them a couple days." Spike assured his wife.  
"What if we need a witch?" The blonde Slayer asked, trying her hardest to have a serious reason for them to stay.  
"Call Tara, her number is on the fridge." Willow's resolve face set in.  
Buffy rolled her hazel eyes, "Fine, fine, you all can go. But if you come back and half of us are dead I'm blaming you." She finalized.  
  
Charlize stood on the bar, it was dead silent, "Now, you've heard part of my story and you know I'm the only one in the city powerful enough to pull anything like this off. Now, who wants in the army? The one that's going to kill every little thorn in your side that lives in Los Angeles."

* * *

A/N: Whoo, it's been FOREVER since I updated, but now I've got the rest of this story worked out and it won't take too long to write it hopefully. So please review and I'll write faster...XOXO Charlize


	8. Violent

Violent

"Feels like ever since we all moved to L.A. all we've done is spend our time looking for your daughter." Buffy sighed, sitting down at the bar in the kitchen.

Spike rolled his eyes, "Why is it every time she does something you don't like she's 'my' daughter? She got half those stubborn genes from you." Spike replied sitting down beside his wife. Most everyone was crammed in the kitchen tending to wounds and eating the cold dinner that had been prepared before the fight.

"She's more like you than you realize." Buffy murmured.

"How can you say that? You don't even know her?" Connor butted in reaching between the Slayer and the vampire to get the pitcher of water in front of them.

"Apparently you don't either." Buffy retorted.

Connor slammed the pitcher back down between the Slayer and vampire after pouring himself a glass of water. "You have no idea." He said quietly.

"Then give me one." Buffy challenged.

"Okay, come with me." Connor put his glass down and started back out to the lobby.

"Fine." The blonde Slayer stood up and followed him. The pair bumped into Angel on the way out. He looked at them strangely and continued into the kitchen.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Dunno. Buffy got mad, Connor was all defensive, then they walked out." Fred answered him.

"Where were they—

"Don't worry about it just let them go." Spike said, rather calmly.

"Wait, you're the voice of reason in this? Man, I left for ten minutes and this is what happens?" Angel said sarcastically.

Buffy followed Connor up to the room he and Charli used to share. When she changed, he had moved out of the room because it reminded him too much of her. The room was dark and dusty, Connor flipped on the light and the room was also very messy. The bed was unmade, the closet was open, only a few things were hanging in it, everything else lay in the floor, magazines lay on the floor beside the bed, the nightstand was the only thing that was orderly.

"And you're showing me this because?" Buffy asked, examining the sloppy room. Connor didn't respond, he walked to the neat nightstand and opened the top drawer and moved a few books out of the way and picked up a dark blue journal with silver stars on the cover. Buffy looked at it and Connor began to flip through pages, he stopped on one and handed the journal to Buffy.

"Read it." He commanded. Buffy, didn't like to listen to anyone else, but her hazel eyes left Angel's son and went down to the white page that was covered in black inked words.

_'This whole thing with Blade is too much. I can't fight these things alone. And I can't fight them with someone that thinks they are superwoman. I guess this one is up to me and B then. I don't think I can handle all this. I can't let them go to Mekhi's place with us, there will be too many of them… I know this isn't going to end well… maybe I should… no I can't do that… I think I have too. I don't want to do this… Charlize is going to have to make a comeback… I hope she doesn't kill to many people…'_

Buffy looked up from the page, neglecting the rest of the entry. "She knew beforehand she was bringing Charlize back? Why didn't she tell us? We could have came up with another plan."

"Read the rest of it…" Connor sighed.

_ There isn't another way, I've got more power evil… Ironic, never thought all the power would lie in my evil side. _

_The End…until Charli makes her return…which, the way things are looking now, never would be an accurate description…_

"You mean she can decide who she is?" Buffy was beginning to be confused.

"No, it's not like that. She can, but she can't. She can choose to stop drinking human blood, and she'll be Charli again." Connor explained.

"So she has to choose to come back?" Buffy asked. Connor nodded. "This whole time we've been fighting her and she could be trying to come back?"

"No, she would have became Charli again before coming home." Connor corrected the Slayer. "Whatever she's doing, she's gonna do it no matter what."

Buffy looked at him surprised, "You sound like you don't care anymore."

"Maybe I don't." Connor said very softly.

* * *

"And I want bodies…piled to the ceiling." Charlize said. She stood in her new warehouse that she and her new army had confiscated, she had her arms crossed across her black tank top clad chest. Her legs were covered in black leather pants, and were being supported by black leather 5-inch boots.

A large muscular vampire looked up and the vampire who was leaning on one foot that she had propped in a chair. "All of them?" He asked.

"All but one. I want to kill her myself." Charlize answered.

The vampire nodded, "Which one?"

"The Slayer." She replied.

"When do we do this?" Another vampire asked.

"Two hours, be ready." Charlize answered, kicking the metal folding chair across the warehouse, through the crowd of vampires. "Be back here, bring your friends, bring your enemies, bring anyone who wants to bring down the good guys. Be back here then." She turned and walked toward a set of stairs that lead up into another part of the warehouse.

The half vampire, half Slayer reached the top of the stairs and opened the door. A large, mostly empty room stood before her. In it, sat only, a card table, two chairs, a stereo and two windows on either side. She made her way across the room, with the only noise being her heel click on the cement. Charlize didn't bother to pull out a chair, and sat down on the table in front of the stereo. She turned around for a second and turned on the radio.

Immediately the loud sound of "La Vida Loca" by Ricky Martin filled the room. Charlize jumped. For two reasons, one: it was really loud, two: Ricky Martin. The Slayer turned the dial on the radio until she found something suitable to her mood.

"Heart full of pride and a head full of anger, attitude of a winner infrared for the danger…" The half vampire half Slayer smiled, it was Lloyd Banks 'Warrior' again. She smiled cruelly and thought for a moment until more lyrics jumped out at her: "ride 'til I die the song I sing, you ain't ready for the war I bring. You ain't gonna do a goddamn thing, and I ain't ever scared I'm a warrior!"

* * *

A/N: I know, that was a short one, but I've got the rest of the story planned out and I'm going to try my hardest to finish this one and finish it well since I hated the ending I wrote for 'Normal Again…Again' because I no longer felt like writing it so I just slid through it trying to get it over with. But I am going to deliver a good ending for this one. And if you can't tell I have a thing for Lloyd Banks, and I love that song and think it suits the place Charlize is in right now. Please review and I'll write faster! XOXO Charlize


End file.
